1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lid body, a package, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and a method for manufacturing a package.
2. Related Art
Recently, as the use of portable electronic apparatuses is becoming widespread, a reduction in the size, weight and cost of such electronic apparatuses is increasingly demanded. Therefore, a reduction in size and cost while maintaining high accuracy is increasingly demanded with respect to electronic components used in the electronic apparatuses as well. Particularly, in an oscillation device having an oscillation element housed within a package, the oscillation characteristic is maintained by keeping the space housing the oscillation element in an airtight condition. Therefore, various sealing techniques for this are proposed.
For example, in the joining method disclosed in JP-A-2008-153485, a lid body (lid) of a container that covers an opening of a space housing an oscillation device element (oscillation element) and an opening peripheral edge of the container are joined (sealed) together, thus forming a package. In this joining, seam welding is performed, leaving a part of the outer periphery of the lid body (an unwelded part) as an unsealed area. Then, after the internal space of the package is degassed, the unwelded part (the above unsealed area) is irradiated with a heating beam, thus sealing the lid body and the opening peripheral edge together.
However, in the joining method disclosed in JP-A-2008-153485, the position of the lid body in relation to the container may vary when the seal welding of the container and the lid body is performed. If the positional relation between the container and the unsealed area vary in this manner and the preset position of the unsealed area is irradiated with a heating beam or the like, the unsealed area and the irradiating position of the heating beam may not meet each other and the unsealed area may not be irradiated with the heating beam. Consequently, there is a risk that the sealing in the unsealed area may be insufficient, causing a sealing failure (an air leak failure).